Truth or Dare: Will they survive this game?
by Artsy Sheep
Summary: The gang decided to play Truth or Dare... This is my first fic, and you can send in your ideas for truth or dares by clicking review... If dares are too intimate then I will change the rating... Hope Yugi and co. has fun... he he ****COMPLETE****
1. The game begins

This is my first fic so I chose to make it a truth or dare type of thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and sadly I probably never will. Unless I hold the owner hostage and lock them in a dungeon but that plan still needs to be perfected.  
  
It was a sleepover party for the group and they were having lots of fun, eating many many pounds of chocolate because Yugi's grandpa was in Egypt and Yami loved chocolate and didn't stop Yugi from buying 50 pounds or so of it.  
  
Yami: So what do you all want to do?  
  
Ryou: How about a game? *everyone is freaked out because they remember that many of Ryou's *games* end up in the shadow realm*  
  
Yugi: Umm no thank you  
  
Ryou: Oh, I didn't mean that type of game! I meant something like truth or dare.  
  
Everyone: sighs with relief.  
  
Yami: Ok I go first!!! I choose Yugi. Truth or dare?  
  
Jou: *mumbles* obviously.  
  
Yugi: Ummm Dare?  
  
Yami: I dare you to kiss Anzu  
  
Yugi: {Thinks: I would prefer kissing Yami. doing more maybe. what am I thinking} ok! Kisses Anzu on the cheek.  
  
Yami: That's not what I meant.  
  
Yugi: But that's what you said!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Its no biggie Yami, its just a game.  
  
Joe: Well I wanted to see him kiss Anzu  
  
Anzu: Doesn't anybody care about me???  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
I know this chapter was really short but I promise I'll make the next one longer. A lot longer. Just please put ideas for Truth or dares in your reviews so I can get the next chapter up soon. I'll probably have it up *if you review* by late Thursday or Friday. Bye! 


	2. Weird dares and people coming out of now...

Mariya: Hi, I'm back and I decided to include more characters since the last chapter only had a few.  
  
Bakura: You're telling me that? Where was I anyway?  
  
Mariya: Umm.. You tell me! I was looking for you!!  
  
Bakura: Yeah right.  
  
Mariya: Anyway. Here's the disclaimer even though I hate putting it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh and never will, but I do own the right to have Bakura write this disclaimer instead of me starting the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: Me? Put a disclaimer?  
  
Mariya: Yep! Now let's begin the chapter, oh and thanks to Shadowfire and Umeko TBE and PEGASUS for reviewing. Also thank you to the ones who sent ideas by e-mail, sorry but I don't know your pen names.  
  
/ Yugi to Yami / //Yami to Yugi// {thought} *action*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: Bakura! Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: Truth.  
  
Yugi: Is it true you like Ryou?  
  
Bakura: Where did you get such a dumb idea? Of course not! *blushes*  
  
Anzu: We believe you.  
  
Honda: Of course this photo doesn't prove anything. *shows photo of Bakura kissing Ryou*  
  
Everyone: oOo  
  
Bakura: That photo is fake! I never did anything like that!  
  
Yami: I'm so sure. What about this video? *shows video of Bakura kissing a Ryou photo and hugging it, then telling it how much he loves the photo*  
  
Bakura: Fine! I love Ryou! Happy now?  
  
Yugi: Yep! ^_^  
  
Ryou: *blushes and then whispers something in Bakura's ear causing him to blush as well*  
  
Bakura: Yami, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Bakura: Give me the millennium puzzle.. Muhahahahaahaha..  
  
Yami: I don't have it, Yugi does, I can give you a photo of it though. *gives Bakura a photo of the millennium puzzle*  
  
Bakura: What is wrong with you all and the photos?!?!?!?  
  
Yami: That's a truth question! You can't ask that! You already game me a dare.  
  
Bakura: Fine. whatever. *starts smiling evilly and ripping photos as Honda takes more of them*  
  
Bakura: *_* I'm dazed...  
  
Yami: Ha! Truth or Dare Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Umm Dare!  
  
Yami: I dare you to eat your own cooking!  
  
Anzu: Aaah! No one can make me do that! No one I tell you!!!  
  
Yami: Well you have to, it's a dare *sticks out tongue*  
  
Anzu: *eats a tiny bite of her own cooking and faints of food poisoning*  
  
Anzu: X_x  
  
/Is she going to be alright?/  
  
//Probably.//  
  
/Are you sure?/  
  
//No.//  
  
Anzu: *manages to awake* That was horrible.  
  
Jono: Now you know how we feel!  
  
Anzu: When all of you have to eat your own cooking?  
  
Jono: No, when we have to eat your cooking!  
  
Yugi: Plus I am a wonderful chef, ask Yami!  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Anzu: *cries hysterically* Truth or Dare Jonounchi?  
  
Jono: {She hasn't called me that in a while, did I hurt her feelings? Aaah who cares?!?} Dare  
  
Anzu: I dare you kiss Mai on the lips.  
  
Mai: Honey, you couldn't get me to do that if he was the last. *stopped by Jonu kissing her passionately*  
  
Anzu: *cries* Why is my life so corrupted?  
  
Kaiba: *slaps her* Stop crying already!!!  
  
Everyone except Jono and Mai who are busy with other things: OoOo  
  
Anzu: I have feelings you know!  
  
Kaiba: Exactly that's the problem.  
  
Mokuba: A long time ago, along with Pegasus who unlocked me from my newest dungeon!  
  
Yugi: Oh ok ^_^; *sings merrily*  
  
Pegasus: This is exciting Kaiba-boy but isn't it Mai's turn?  
  
Mai: *finally stops kissing* Ok. Pegasus! Truth or dare?  
  
Pegasus: Truth!  
  
Mai: Is it true that you are an evil gay messed up freak with white hair bent on taking over the world?  
  
Pegasus: Nope, that's Bakura.  
  
Everyone: oOo  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Well that's all for now. And I made this chapter longer than the last one, a lot longer.  
  
Bakura: I am not an evil gay messed up freak with white hair bent on taking over the world!! That's Malik.  
  
Mariya: Almost true except for the fact that his hair is brownish white and he's straight.  
  
Bakura: Oh ok.  
  
Mariya: Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a corrupt spirit, please R&R!!!  
  
Bakura: *looks innocently* Me? Corrupt? Of course not. 


	3. A date and random things

Mariya: Hi I'm back! And guess what?  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Mariya: Guess!  
  
Bakura: Hey I'm only asking because you're keeping me locked in your computer room.  
  
Mariya: Yeah, so?  
  
Bakura: I do have a life you know. And watching your dubbed TV is boring.  
  
Mariya: Fine! I'll let you go.someday.  
  
Bakura: Oh joy!  
  
Mariya: Anyway before I was interrupted by a corrupt spirit, yet again I was going to say I am also writing another story while I'm writing this one. So please read it too!  
  
Bakura: Why are you asking them to read it? It has more reviews than this one.  
  
Mariya: Maybe because it doesn't have **someone** annoying the authoress...  
  
Bakura: Just start the story already! I have a date.  
  
Mariya: Ooh are you cheating on Ryou?  
  
Bakura: No! It's with Ryou.  
  
Mariya: oOo. But didn't you just go out with Ryou yesterday.  
  
Bakura: And your point is?  
  
Mariya: Forget it. Just put the disclaimer up.  
  
Bakura: Why me? **Sees Mariya with a flaming mallet** Ok fine.  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters including me but reserves the right to kidnap us whenever she wishes. Well until I break out that is.  
  
Mariya: Break out? Didn't you see Kaiba installed a new security system yesterday?  
  
Bakura: Nooooooooooo!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pegasus: Bakura, Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: Dare.  
  
Pegasus: I dare you to go out with Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Yes!  
  
Pegasus: And have Honda tape the whole thing.  
  
Bakura: Noo.  
  
Pegasus: Fine. No taping.  
  
*********10 minutes later******  
  
Yami: Did he really think that Mariya didn't have hidden cameras following him everywhere?  
  
Kaiba: I think he underestimates how well I install security systems.  
  
Yugi: Why did you install thousands of Cameras so she can watch our every movement?  
  
Kaiba: Because she kidnapped Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: AGAIN?  
  
Kaiba: Yep!  
  
Anzu: That girl trully doesn't know the meaning of friendship. You can't get friends by kidnapping them. You have to. **She is stopped due to Yami banishing her to the Shadow Realm**  
  
Jono: Was that necessary?  
  
Yami: Yes. I can't stand speeches about friendship.  
  
Jono: Ok! **turns on TV** Hey look Bakura and Ryou's Date is on.  
  
Yami: **starts eating popcorn** How long can 2 people make out constantly?  
  
Honda: Don't know.*watches them* but they're bound to break a record.  
  
Yami: Yugi, you're too young to watch this. **puts hand over Yugi's eyes**  
  
Kaiba: So are you Mokuba. Mokuba: So is Pegasus. But no one is stopping him.  
  
Kaiba: **hears moans from the TV** So are all of us.  
  
Jono: **turns off TV**  
  
Yami: Hey! I wasn't too young. I'm 5000 years old!  
  
Yugi: Yeah but the rest of us are.  
  
Honda: So. Is it ok if I continue with the game?  
  
Kaiba: Go ahead its not like Bakura is coming back any time soon.  
  
Honda: Truth or Dare Jono?  
  
Jono: **is making out with Mai so doesn't hear**  
  
Honda: Okkk.. Yugi, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yugi: **is too busy making out with Yami to answer**  
  
Honda: Ok. Well. Truth or Dare Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: **is too busy making out with Anzu who miraculously came back from the sdow realm to answer**  
  
Honda: Fine! Mokuba, Truth or Dare?  
  
Mokuba: **is too busy hiding from all the people making out to answer**  
  
Honda: Oh well. Mariya???? Could you end the chapter????  
  
**Mariya appears out of thin air**  
  
Mariya: Yea. **looks at everyone** . what does TV do to you???  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Sorry but I had to end the chapter due to technical difficulties.  
  
Bakura: Also known as, the characters were too busy to play party games.  
  
Mariya: And its all your fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Why? Mariya: Because you weren't there to stop them.  
  
Bakura: Hey you're the one who writes the stories.  
  
Mariya: And your point is?  
  
Bakura:.  
  
Mariya: Anyway please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Author's Note

To everyone who reads this story:  
  
I was just rereading Chapter 3 and thinking about it....... After reading it the first thought that came to my mind was  
  
"Hmmmm even I find this weird"  
  
The second thought was  
  
"My TV is badly dubbed, I think its rubbing off on me"  
  
My third thought and the one that solved the problem of the incredible weirdness of Chapter 3 which even freaked me out  
  
"The next chapter is going to go back to being somewhat normal because I don't think many people will enjoy this one"  
  
So I decided to post this Author's note because I was afraid of being burned to an early death by flames.....  
  
Also, I thank all the people who reviewed and am especially grateful that Dclick poined out to me how Chapter 3 stands out.......  
  
By the way, from now on I will not accept dares that involve the characters going out with each other because apparently I cannot write a story without having Ryou or Bakura pop up randomly..  
  
Thanks for reading this, and Chapter 4 will be up Monday the latest. 


	5. The final round

Mariya: Hi! I'm back from Washington D.C.!!!!  
  
Bakura: And may I ask WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?  
  
Mariya: No you may not...  
  
Bakura: ?_?  
  
Mariya: Anyway, before I was interrupted by a corrupted spirit yet again..  
  
Bakura: Gee I wonder who THAT could be...  
  
Mariya: *coughs* ANYWAY I decided to make this the last chapter because some of the dares I was getting were:  
  
1) Including characters that are not in this fan fic.  
  
2) Involved death/ over PG-13 situations  
  
and..  
  
3) Involved death of Author, author bashing, or the use of author powers in severe amounts...  
  
Bakura: Is that all?  
  
Mariya: Noooo *pulls out a list that covers the room twice* I have a lot more where that came from...  
  
Bakura: *glares at list* You know I'll just put the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and does NOT own the right to continue reading that list  
  
Mariya: *glares coldly*  
  
Bakura: *whispers* She's been taking lessons from the great Seto Kaiba  
  
Mariya: *glares even colder if that's possible* I heard that...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura: *opens door* Weee'rrree back!  
  
Ryou: *stares at everyone making out* Umm Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *staring at everyone* Yes aibou?  
  
Ryou: This scares me.  
  
Bakura: Anzu you mean?  
  
Ryou: Not in particular...O_O0  
  
Yugi: Oh, hi guys!  
  
Yami: Umm nice to see you, how have you been?  
  
Ryou: Since 2 hours ago?  
  
Yami: Yes, a lot can happen in a few hours.  
  
Bakura: Aha. Sure.  
  
(((Authoress is bored so mystical gong wakes all the people from their weirdness, don't ask how, the authoress doesn't know)))  
  
Honda: How about we continue with the game now?  
  
Bakura: It's my turn. Truth or Dare Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Dare!  
  
Bakura: I dare you to marry Honda.  
  
Anzu: Ok!  
  
Yugi: Ttthhaaat doesn't phase her at all????  
  
Honda: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKURA!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: Nothing but thank you for being so kind and asking. *gives the most innocent look ever which he obviously learned from Ryou*  
  
Anzu: Honda! There's no time to chat... We got to get the wedding planned  
  
Honda: I am NOT about to marry you!  
  
Anzu: Yes you are, it's a dare  
  
Honda: No!!!!!!  
  
****a few hours later****  
  
Honda: I cannot believe I am in a wedding chapel about to marry Anzu  
  
Yami: You know I always knew this would happen, I just never wanted to tell you, I also know what will happen between Ryou and Bakura  
  
Bakura: Tell me!  
  
Yami: Sure! If you wish to duel me for it...  
  
Bakura: *mutters Egyptian curse*  
  
/Will you tell me, Yami?/  
  
//No//  
  
/You realize I can just visit your soul room and find out right?/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/Ok! If you won't tell me I'll find out for myself/  
  
//Sure...*mental smile* go ahead//  
  
****5 minute later****  
  
/Oh my god... They're going, they're going.....to....watch Barney together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
//Yep//  
  
/Wait a minute, that's the BIG secret?/  
  
//Yep//  
  
/You know it's a very good secret right?/  
  
//Yep//  
  
Mai: THE WEDDING STARTING!!!! YUGI WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I think you blew out my eardrum.  
  
Mai: Yeah right..  
  
Yugi: WHAT?  
  
Priest: Do you Anzu take Honda to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Anzu: I do  
  
Priest: Do you Honda take Anzu to your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Honda: DO I HAVE A CHOICE?  
  
Mariya who popped out of nowhere: No  
  
All: o_o0  
  
Priest: If anyone has a reason that these 2 should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
*Kaiba runs into the Chapel and screams* Kaiba: Noooooo! *picks up Anzu and runs away with her*  
  
And so the game ended since all the players weren't there to play, eventually Bakura and Ryou watched Barney together and they all lived with Mariya torturing them constantly ever after..... As for Kaiba and Anzu, no one ever saw them again ((until the next fic))  
  
The End ((or it is unless I decide to add more someday))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Yep, I'm done!  
  
Bakura: And I caused it all to happen.  
  
Mariya: Actually I did  
  
Bakura: What? I didn't see YOU playing the game!  
  
Mariya: I didn't see you write the fic!!!  
  
And so they fought forever, never one of them backing down and all this sad narrator has to say is this:  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a raving lunatic authoress" "Oh and R+R because that raving lunatic may just decide to torture you next" 


End file.
